itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
GAO Reports - 2006
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 2006 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those Reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December * Export Controls: Challenges Exist in Enforcement of an Inherently Complex System (GAO-07-265) (Dec. 20, 2006). * Border Security: US-VISIT Program Faces Strategic, Operational, and Technological Challenges at Land Ports of Entry (GAO-07-248) (Dec. 6, 2006). * Export Controls: Agencies Should Assess Vulnerabilities and Improve Guidance for Protecting Export-Controlled Information at Universities (GAO-07-70) (Dec. 5, 2006). * Export Controls: Agencies Should Assess Vulnerabilities and Improve Guidance for Protecting Export-Controlled Information at Companies (GAO-07-69) (Dec. 5, 2006). November * Analysis of Data for Exports Regulated by the Department of Commerce (GAO-07-197R) (Nov. 13, 2006). October * “Managing Sensitive Information: DOJ Needs a More Complete Staffing Strategy for Managing Classified Information and a Set of Internal Controls for Other Sensitive Information (GAO-07-83) (Oct. 2006). * Information Security: Agencies Need to Develop and Implement Adequate Policies for Periodic Testing (GAO-07-65) (Oct. 20, 2006). September * Information Security: Coordination of Federal Cyber Security Research and Development (GAO-06-811) (Sept. 29, 2006). * Internet Infrastructure: Challenges in Developing a Public/Private Recovery Plan (GAO-06-1100T) (Sept. 13, 2006). * Privacy: Domestic and Offshore Outsourcing of Personal Information in Medicare, Medicaid, and TRICARE (GAO-06-676) (Sept. 5, 2006). August * Department of Veterans Affairs: Information Security and Information Technology Management Reorganization (CRS Report RL33612) (Aug. 14, 2006). * Enterprise Architecture: Leadership Remains Key to Establishing and Leveraging Architectures for Organizational Transformation (GAO-06-831) (Aug. 14, 2006). July * Internet Infrastructure: Challenges in Developing a Public/Private Recovery Plan (GAO-06-863T) (July 28, 2006). * Intellectual Property: Initial Observations on the STOP Initiative and U.S. Border Efforts to Reduce Piracy (GAO-06-1004T) (July 26, 2006). June * Internet Protocol Version 6: Federal Government in Early Stages of Transition and Key Challenges Remain (GAO-06-675) (June 30, 2006). * Personal Information: Key Federal Privacy Laws Do Not Require Information Resellers to Safeguard All Sensitive Data (GAO-06-674) (June 26, 2006). * Export Controls: Improvements to Commerce's Dual-Use System Needed to Ensure Protection of U.S. Interests in the Post-9/11 Environment (GAO-06-638) (June 26, 2006). * Information Technology: VA and DOD Face Challenges in Completing Key Efforts (GAO-06-905T) (June 22, 2006). * Information Security: Leadership Needed to Address Weaknesses and Privacy Issues at Veterans Affairs (GAO-06-897T) (June 20, 2006). * Internet Infrastructure: DHS Faces Challenges in Developing a Joint Public/Private Recovery Plan (GAO-06-672) (June 16, 2006). * Information Technology: Agencies and OMB Should Strengthen Processes for Identifying and Overseeing High Risk Projects (GAO-06-647) (June 15, 2006). * Privacy: Preventing and Responding to Improper Disclosures of Personal Information (GAO-06-833T) (June 8, 2006). * Aviation Security: Management Challenges Remain for the Transportation Security Administration’s Secure Flight Program (GAO-06-864T) (June 2006). May * Guidance and Standards Are Needed for Measuring the Effectiveness of Agencies‘ Facility Protection Efforts (GAO-06-612) (May 2006). * Space Acquisitions: DOD Needs Additional Knowledge as it Embarks on a New Approach for Transformational Satellite Communications System (GAO-06-537) (May 24, 2006). * Social Security Numbers: Internet Resellers Provide Few Full SSNs, but Congress Should Consider Enacting Standards for Truncating SSNs (GAO-06-495) (May 17, 2006). * Business Systems Modernization: DOD Continues to Improve Institutional Approach, but Further Steps Needed (GAO-06-658) (May 15, 2006). April * Privacy: Key Challenges Facing Federal Agencies (GAO-06-777T) (May 17, 2006). * Personal Information: Agencies and Resellers Vary in Providing Privacy Protections (GAO-06-609T) (Apr. 4, 2006). * Personal Information: Agency and Reseller Adherence to Key Privacy Principles (GAO-06-421) (Apr. 4, 2006). March * Social Security Numbers: More Could be Done to Protect SSNs (GAO-06-586T) (Mar. 30, 2006). * Information Sharing: The Federal Government Needs to Establish Policies and Processes for Sharing Terrorism-Related and Sensitive but Unclassified Information (GAO-06-385) (Mar. 17, 2006). * Telecommunications: Options for and Barriers to Spectrum Reform (GAO-06-526T) (Mar. 14, 2006). February * Aviation Security: Significant Management Challenges May Adversely Affect the Implementation of the Transportation Security Administration’s Secure Flight Program (GAO-06-374T) (Feb. 2006). January * Internet Access Tax Moratorium: Revenue Impacts Will Vary by State (GAO-06-273) (Jan. 2006). * Social Security Numbers: Stronger Protections Needed When Contractors Have Access to SSNs (GAO-06-238) (Jan. 23, 2006). * Information Technology: Agencies Need to Improve the Accuracy and Reliability of Investment Information (GAO-06-250) (Jan. 12, 2006). Other GAO Reports The following entries list GAO Reports in chronological order by year: • 1958 • 1960 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970 • 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1977 • 1978 • 1979 • 1980 • 1981 • 1982 • 1983 • 1984 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 • 1991 • 1992 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 Category:Publication Category:2006